rucoy_online_frfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Wikia Rucoy Online - FR
Bienvenue sur Rucoy Online Wikia by Aluffy Un wiki dédié au jeu Android Rucoy Online. Créé pour aider les nouveaux et les expérimenter à chercher des informations, aide ou même une liste d'objets du jeu! MàJ du Jeu English Update 1.7.01: Fixes servers menu Update 1.7.02: Bugfixes Update 1.7.03: Fixes chat background and unmute option Update 1.7.04: Fixes server change timer bug Update 1.7.05: Adds error messages for when 'Google Play Services' is not installed or outdated Update 1.7.06: Fixes keyboard, stores and google sign in bugs Update 1.7.07: Fixes disconnect and login errors MàJ de la Page Français Dans la prochaine MaJ de la Page j'ajouterai des packs en fichier Winrar avec des images de Maps et les mobs mis dessus! Plein d'autres Pack d'aide, Astuce, ..., seront publiés dès que j'aurais fini la Page. C'est quoi? Rucoy en ligne est un rôle massivement multijoueur en ligne où vous pouvez combattre des monstres avec vos amis en temps réel dans un monde ouvert! * Joueur contre Joueur (PvP) * Jouer en tant que chevalier, Archer ou Mage * Vous pouvez modifier à tout moment votre classe * Personnalisez votre personnage * Utiliser des sorts pour infliger plus de dégâts * Allié avec d'autres joueurs et former une équipe pour vaincre les monstres plus forts et acquérir de l'expérience supplémentaire * Plein de Mobs à tuer * Trouvez le meilleur équipement * Augmentez votre niveau et votre compétences sans limites * Un monde ouvert * Discutez avec d'autres joueurs * Aucune inscription en compte, il suffit de relier votre personnage à votre compte Google et voilà Caractéristiques à venir: # Mini-map # Une liste d'amis # Nouvelles zones, monstres et objets Le Règlement Une petite liste que j'ai trouvée sur Internet, je vous invite à la lire! Source: Crée by Bastien72 Devenir Supporter Voici l'explication Copié/Coller du Reddit de Rucoy Online: "Comme vous pouvez le voir dans le menu "Personnaliser" de nouvelles façons de donner un look distinct à votre personnage ont été ajoutés, cette option (8 au total) ne sont disponibles que pour ceux qui font des dons pour soutenir le développement du jeu. Si vous voulez soutenir le jeu et débloquer ces nouvelles options (tous d'entre eux) juste faire un don de 5 dollars sur mon compte paypal: ricardogzz249@gmail.com et inclure votre nom de personnage, je vous ferai un partisan le plus tôt possible. ''' '''Si vous éprouvez des difficultés à faire don s'il vous plaît envoyez-moi un e-mail à l'adresse e-mail de votre compte paypal, donc je peux vous envoyer une facture directe (certaines personnes ont du mal à faire don en utilisant Mastercard, si vous obtenez un message comme "Votre destinataire ne accepter les paiements de ce type de carte bancaire ou "s'il vous plaît envoyez-moi un e-mail) Si vous faites un don de plus de 5 dollars le don restant sera transformer en des crédits de jeu à un prix réduit, ces crédits seront utilisés pour acheter l'avenir dans les produits de jeu ( plus d'options de personnalisation, les primes, etc.) une fois dans les achats d'applications sont ajoutées (après la mise à jour de inventoy). Le prix des nouveaux addons outfit 8 sera supérieure à 5 dollars (total) lors des achats d'applications sont ajoutées." Les Objets - Equipement, Arme et Potion * Les équipements * Les armes * Les potions Les Mobs Les " " et ? veux dire que je ne suis pas sûr ou que l'information ne met pas encore connue. La Carte du monde (Sans compter les sous-sols!) Les PNJ's Dans les jeux de rôle, un personnage non-joueur ou personnage non jouable (PNJ) est tel un figurant dans le contexte du jeu de scène. Il s'agit de la traduction littérale du terme anglais non-player character (NPC). Les personnages non-joueurs sont à la fois les opposants aux personnages des joueurs (PJ), mais aussi les personnages aidant et accompagnant les PJ, ou simplement les habitants du monde, dont la vie se déroule indépendamment de celle des PJ. N'étant pas à la base des personnages, les monstres à combattre ne rentrent cependant pas dans la définition du PNJ. Le Gear Merchant vend et achète des objets d'équipements, armes et potions. Le Supplies Merchant s'occupe seulement de la vente des potions. La Vente d'Objets Pour vendre vos objets sans problèmes, voici les règles à respecter: Proposez des prix raisonnables, sinon personne ne vous achètera rien, et dans le cas contraire vous aurez arnaqué les personnes en question. Pour avoir un repère, regardez le prix que vous offre le marchand. Au-delà de quatre fois ce prix, c'est trop. Par exemple, une épée de lézard avec 39 d'attaque est proposée à 210 000 pièces d'or chez le marchand, le prix d'achat doit être compris entre 210 000 et 840 000 (moins de 210 000 pour un prix d'ami). Si vous voyez des prix anormalement bas chez d'autres joueurs, abstenez-vous d'acheter, ils ont soit fait des prix d'ami à d'autres personnes que vous, soit fait une erreur en choisissant le prix. Dans les deux cas, vous pourriez être accusé de vol si vous achetez. Il va de soi que vous ne devez pas annoncer la vente d'objets que vous n'avez pas, ou donner un autre objet en échange que celui annoncé. Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Jeux Vidéo Catégorie:Rucoy Online Catégorie:Aide Catégorie:Wikia Catégorie:Aluffy __FORCERSOMMAIRE__ __SECTIONNONEDITABLE__ Catégorie:Rucoy Online - FR